


Steam Heat

by Allana



Category: Metallica
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allana/pseuds/Allana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars, Kirk and a humid night in Rio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Heat

The heat clung to him, blanketing his body like a lover, pushing inside moistly with every shuddered breath. Lars fucking hated Rio. 

In the inky blackness, Lars just tried to  _breathe_  as sweat pooled at the hollow of his throat; anticipation coiled in his belly.

 _Cold-hot-cold_  sensation skated across his skin as Kirk ran an ice cube over his chest, chasing the trail first with his tongue, then chilled fingertips. Lars writhed, tangled in sweat-damped sheets, as Kirk laughed and traced complicated patterns over his body, occasionally pressing a sliver of melting ice between his grateful lips.

Kirk  _loved_  Rio.


End file.
